The Microscopy and Imaging Core (MIC) will provide extensive support, services and training for each of the five projects, including equipment that is too capital-intensive for a single laboratory to sustain and instruction in advanced microscopy techniques. Specifically, the core will assist in processing samples for histological studies and immunohistochemistry, and it will provide access to state-of-the-art wide-field and confocal fluorescence microscopes with digital imaging capabilities, a scanning and transmission electron microscope, image analysis workstations, and training in statistical morphometric analysis and quantitative fluorescence image analysis. Thus, the core facility will furnish a complete range of services for each of the projects, while using to full advantage the imaging expertise of the core staff, collaborators and existing facilities at Weill Medical College (WMC). This will result in significant savings in terms of supplies, time for tissue preparation and imaging, time and expense of equipment maintenance, and fees for access to instruments. Many of the components of the MIC Facility are in place at WMC. An Electron Microscopy Core Facility and an Optical Microscopy Core Facility are already in existence under the direction of Ms. Leona Cohen-Gould and Dr. Lynda Pierini, respectively. Ms. Cohen-Gould has extensive experience with the preparation and imaging of histological samples for transmitted light, fluorescence and electron microscopy, while Dr. Pierini is accomplished in sophisticated fluorescence imaging techniques and quantitative image analysis. We have expertise in 3- and 4-D image acquisition, quantification, 3-D image reconstruction and rendering, and production of publication-quality figures. With staff dedicated specifically to PPG projects, the MIC will afford an efficient mechanism for transferring modem digital imaging expertise to the PPG participants.